Traveling with young children can present problems when the toddler/young child needs to use a potty. It is frequently difficult to find a bathroom or to find a bathroom that is sanitary or accommodating for use by an toddler or small child.
It is known to provide toddler/young child seats such as disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 345,414 for placement over an existing adult toilet seat to provide a suitable child sized potty seat. However, such devices are unsatisfactory for use when a bathroom cannot be found or is unsanitary. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a child sized potty seat which is usable both with an existing adult toilet seat or on its own. Additionally, it is desirable that such a device be simply and easily used and readily transportable.